


I hate American beds <3

by procrastin8r



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Backstory, Bottom Cody Ko, Cody is weirdly weird, Fluff, M/M, No Ending, No Smut, Noel is normal, Sexuality Crisis, backstory for another fic, on tour, rated teen for light swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastin8r/pseuds/procrastin8r
Summary: What happened leading up to the events of thick_mistake’s “You were spooning me <3”
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I hate American beds <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flat_mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_mistake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You were spooning me <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555310) by [flat_mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_mistake/pseuds/flat_mistake). 



> I have my own story that needs to be updated but I’m going to live up to my name and procrastinate and write the backstory to yours instead.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to add the disclaimer! Here is the one I always use: I wrote this for fun, I don't actually ship Cody or Noel, they are real people with real lives and real relationships, and I respect that. Their online personas are being used as characters here.

“I’m so sick of the bus,” Cody whined, looking at his empty bottle.

Noel passed Cody his beer and watched him take a swig, definitely not watching as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “You complain too much.”

“The bunks are bad for your back!” Cody protested, setting his drink down.

Noel considered for a moment. “Alright. Let’s look for a hotel.”

“Really?”

“Sure. It’s our last day anyway. Might as well be comfortable.”

Cody grinned and took another sip of Noel’s beer.

“Gimme that,” Noel said. Cody handed it over, their fingers brushing. “Good boy.”

After a few more minutes of chatting, the two men walked out of the bar together. Noel’s arm was hooked around Cody’s shoulders, trying to stabilize the both of them as they stumbled back to the bus. _This is nice_ , Cody’s traitorous brain noted. He quickly flushed and looked away from his friend. They were too close.

“I’m proud of us,” Noel said once they were lounged on a couch in the bus. 

Cody smiled. “Me too.”

They held each other’s gaze for a few more moments before Cody felt his cheeks start to heat up and he had to look away. He might’ve heard Noel chuckle at his reaction.

Noel tapped away on his phone and then cocked his head at it. Cody scooted over so he was pressed next to Noel and looked at the phone. 

“Does this look good?” Noel asked. The website for a four-star motel was pulled up. It wasn’t great, but at least it wouldn’t have any cockroaches. Probably.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Do we need to book a room online?”

“Nah. It’s only a few streets over anyway.”

“Oh, good. When do you want to leave?”

“Like, now. I’m exhausted.”

“Who’s complaining now?” Cody teased. Noel rolled his eyes and stood up. They said goodnight to the rest of the guys before heading out. Right before Cody hopped off the bus, one of the techs caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. _Fuck no_. Cody hoped his glare wasn’t softened by his blush. 

Cody and Noel were both a little drunk, and Cody tripped over his own feet a few times, but they didn’t run into any trouble on their way to the motel.

Noel held the door open for Cody, who tried not to think anything of it, and then they were both assaulted by the smell of carpet cleaner. Noel’s nose wrinkled and Cody’s beer-addled brain thought it was cute. 

They walked through the lobby and tried to look put together as the receptionist glanced them over. It wasn’t some middle-aged lady, it was a nineteen-year-old kid with either the worst eye bags Cody had ever seen or some kind of smudged emo makeup. _Fuck, he’s probably gay_ , Cody thought, his stomach sinking. He hoped the receptionist wouldn’t comment on the fact that two men were checking into a motel late at night without any luggage. 

“You guys need a room?” The boy asked, sounding either stoned or tired. Probably both, actually. 

“Yeah.”

“We have them. Well, we have one.”

“What?” Cody’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“There’s one room. But you guys won’t mind.”

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck—_

“That depends. Is there one bed?” Noel cut in.

“Obviously.”

“Oh.”

Cody couldn’t tell if Noel was disappointed or pleased or if he just didn’t care. It annoyed him. It annoyed him that he _still_ couldn’t read Noel, after years and years together. Well not together-together, just together on the road, and YouTube, and—

“Cody, what do you think? We can walk back to the bus,” Noel continued.

The bus. The fucking bus. 

“No, this is fine. It’s late and I don’t want to get mugged. And I’m tired and we’re already here and I just want one night of good sleep before the tour’s over and—”

“Okay, Cody, relax. It’s fine.” Noel sounded cool and collected. How the fuck does he always sound cool and collected?

Cody let out a breath. He felt like a child throwing a tantrum. He patted his pockets but couldn’t find his wallet. Or his phone. Fuck.

“I got it,” Noel said, handing his credit card and ID to the receptionist.

The boy’s eyes widened as he saw the ID. Then he looked up at them and smirked. “The tour?” He asked, having overheard Cody’s rant.

“Shut up,” Cody gritted out.

Noel chuckled and leaned over the counter. “Fellas, is it gay to share a bed at a crappy motel with your homie?”

The emo dude laughed and handed Noel his cards back. “Enjoy your stay,” he said, putting some emotion into the corporate statement. 

Cody felt awkward the entire way to the room, but Noel placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped walking. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just tired.” _And having a sexuality crisis_. 

This answer seemed to satisfy Noel, who unlocked the door and — once again — held it open for Cody. _Not helping my crisis_ , he thought bitterly, but stepped in first anyway.

Sure enough, there was one bed. Not that Cody had been expecting a second one to magically appear. He kicked off his shoes haphazardly and flopped down on the sheets. 

“Eww, get your face off the comforter. You know they don’t wash that shit.”

Cody squeaked and sat up. “I hate American beds.”

“I think it’s just hotels.”

“I hate American hotel beds.”

Noel rolled his eyes and set his own shoes by the door, then locked it and approached Cody. “Get off.”

Cody flopped back down and crossed his arms. “Make me.”

“Fine,” Noel smirked, then grabbed Cody’s feet and yanked him off the bed. 

“Fuck!” Cody snapped, trying to cling to Noel and the mattress to stop himself from touching the floor. Noel grinned wickedly and shoved him off the rest of the way.

“Oh, so I can’t touch the dirty duvet, but the floor is fine?”

“I think they wash the floor.”

Cody flicked a dust bunny away and grimaced. “I don’t believe you.”

Noel chuckled in that deep way that sometimes made Cody feel things he shouldn’t, then started tugging at the sheets. Why hotels treat their bedsheets like straight jackets, the world will never know. He managed to loosen the blankets enough for them to crawl in.

Cody started to slip under the sheets, already tired and embarrassed and just ready for the day to be over already. Noel stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, and Cody’s breath caught. “Don’t go in my bed with your dirty clothes,” Noel chastised.

“Fine,” Cody grumbled, struggling to take his shirt off. By the time he could see again, Noel was completely naked except for his pink boxers. _No. No no no._ How the fuck was Cody wearing the exact same underwear as Noel? And how did Noel look so much better in them? _What the fuck_. Cody put his shirt back on and took off his pants instead, tugging his shirt down to cover his boxers. Noel raised an eyebrow. “I’m cold,” Cody snapped, _so_ ready to just fall asleep and deal with this tomorrow. 

He slipped into bed and immediately closed his eyes, but Noel’s golden body was forever imprinted in his mind. _Shut the fuck up_ , Cody cursed his thoughts. Then he felt the mattress shift as Noel tucked himself in. They were so close, but facing opposite directions. Noel’s body heat wafted over to Cody and he had to physically stop himself from scooting closer. 

“Goodnight,” Noel said softly, voice gravelly from fatigue yet smooth like honey at the same time. 

“‘Night,” Cody said so quietly he wasn’t sure if Noel had heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you had in mind. I love fluff but I had to add just a teeny-tiny bit of gay confusion/angst. I’ve never added onto someone else’s story before, so if I did something wrong, lemme know.
> 
> Edit for readers: Make sure you check out the fic this was based on for the end of the story!


End file.
